Grow Cannon
This game is about waking up a sleeping Onky. You have a cannon and 10 cannonballs to shoot into any of the areas. If you do these in the correct order, the sleeping creature can be awoken. (assume that for the first description of each area, you have not leveled anything up yet). Areas Area 1 - Clicking this area will make a huge hole in the ground, causing a very large tibia to rise out and go over to Area 5. If nothing is there, it will have 2 eyes, look to the side, and fly away. If the foot bones are at area 5, it will attach, leveling up. Max level: Mon coeur standing next to the hole. Area 2 - Clicking here makes a tibula similar to area 1 go to area 5, having the same effect if nothing is there. If the tibia is already in place, it will attach (the tibia MUST be there already), soon after forming skin. Clicking here again makes a yellow rocket appear. Once the balls from area 3 are deflected by the kid in area 4, they land in the hole made here and becoming a bigger, deadlier-looking missile. Max level: Deadly missile Area 3 - Clicking here will make a platform appear, following by a kid arriving there on a toy train. If area 4 isn't leveled up already, the kid will stand on the rock there. If the lever is there, he will fiddle with it, breaking it off. clicking on the area 3 again will cause a ball to go into the train, shooting three balls at the kid. If he has the sceptor, it will deflect into area 2. If he is standing on the rock, he will eat the three balls. If he is holding the lever, the balls will give him a huge bruise on his forehead, which he simply taps, making it fall off and disappear. Max level: Huge train Area 4 - Clicking on the stone here makes it break, revealing a lever, upon clicking on it will change it from day to night, or vice-versa, respectively. If the lever is inside the rock when the kid comes, he will stand on the rock. If the lever has already been exposed, he will fiddle with it, breaking it (becoming a weak weapon for him). Clicking here again will result in him being hit on the head while he's holding the lever. He then looks in confusion. If the dragon is in area 5 with the chest, the kid will notice it and tap it, opening the chest and leveling up the lever into a sceptor. He then zaps the dragon, creating a hole in the ground, making the bones of a huge foot appear. Max level: Kid with sceptor Area 5 - Clicking here makes a plant appear varying in color depending on time of day; if it appears during the day, it is pink; if it appears at night, it is purple. Max level: Giant foot Area 6 - Clicking on the lake in this area will cause a creature to pop its head out of the water. If it sees the pink plant, it walks over to area 5, eats it, then goes back into the lake. If it sees the purple plant, it walks over to area 5, eats it, and transforms into a dragon, which then proceeds to burn the lake, which becomes a bowl of water elevated above the dry lake. Max level: Bowl of water Area 7 - This area is directly next to the sleeping Onky, but does not do anything on its own. The only time it is used is if you launch a cannonball at the foot, rolling of over the lake, into the hole, and out the leftmost hole on the screen, hitting the stone and becoming Mon coeur. Max level: None How to Win/Ending Hit the areas in the following order: Area 4, Area 5, Area 6, Area 4, Area 3, Area 4, Area 1, Area 2, Area 3, Area 5. Total damage: 13+6 (bowl of water: 13 for the water, 6 for the bowl hitting him) 100 (Giant Foot) 450 (Deadly missile) 180 (Kid with Sceptor) 250 (Train) 1 (Mon coeur) After he wakes up he looks at the clock he smashed at the beginning of the game, then his head literally pops off, soon landing on him again. He hurriedly rushes to the right (which was unseen until now) to meet a female Onky, who he gives flowers to and seemingly proposes. They face us and a green sphere and yellow sideways pot float in the sky and become two kids. The words "Congradulations!" appear. Trivia *The yellow sideways pot that makes a cameo here was mainly seen as a item in the game Grow Tower. *After the game, if you scroll to where the cannon was, you can see it has become a flower. *This is the second time a character's head came off. The first was GROW Nano vol. 3. Also, both times the character' head came off, it was an Onky. Category:GROW Series Category:Panel Games